Mi amor es como una estrella
by Scailer
Summary: La música me inspira y me salen nuevos fics así que les dejo este.
1. Chapter 1

Mi amor es como una estrella

¿Alguna vez han escuchado "My love is like a star" de Demi Lovato? Pues esto es como una versión de esa canción.

Si quieren que les explique porque el amor es como una estrella pues me dicen y les digo O pueden esperar al otro Capitulo y se los explica Trixie xd

Trixie

Eli ha estado platicándome mucho sobre el mundo ardiente o como él prefiere llamarlo "Superficie", al parecer no suena tan malo un mundo el cual lo conocen como "ardiente" imaginé que era un lugar con mucho fuego o algo así.

Estaba patrullando junto a mi babosa tornado, desde hace tiempo nos estamos haciendo muy amigas. Cuando llegué al refugio vi a Eli sentado con un lápiz en la mano y un papel en la mesa que contenía puntos dibujados, si los juntabas se podía contemplar un dibujo, tenía curiosidad quería saber qué era eso, así que me acerque y me senté junto a el.

Trixie: Hey Eli –dedica un hermosa sonrisa- ¿Qué haces?

Eli: Hola Trix. Bueno son bocetos de las constelaciones

Trixie: ¿las que? –pregunto confundida la pelirroja

Eli: Constelaciones, son estrellas –dijo de la manera más sencilla para no confundir a la pelirroja

Trixie: Jamás eh visto estrellas que formen dibujos

Eli: es porque solo están en la superficie

Trixie: oh- dijo- ¿A qué se debe que de repente estés investigando las constelaciones?

Eli: Quiero saber cómo desaparecen

Trixie: ¿desaparecen?

Eli: si, en el día no están pero en la noche están presentes

Trixie: Quizás nunca se van… solo no las logras ver

Eli: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Trixie: Quizás es como el amor

Eli: -un poco sonrojado- ¿Cómo el amor tiene que ver con las estrellas?

Trixie: No lo sé –dijo de lo más sincera- quizás luego te lo diga

Dicho eso la pelirroja se retira a su habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi amor es como una estrella

En el otro fic apareció organizado como canción, lo cual me dieron ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra el muro -_- pero ya que ahora si está bien. Xd

Trixie

Me dio mucha curiosidad esto de las estrellas así que decidí investigar mi propia versión de las constelaciones y esto de las estrellas. Según Eli las estrellas "desaparecen" pero ¿Quién dijo que era cierto? No hay manera que un ser no viviente pueda moverse o hacerse desaparecer así mismo con el cambio de horario, como dije, quizás solo no las pueden ver en el día pero saben que siempre están ahí.

Kord: Hey Trixie –saludo entrando a la habitación de la pelirroja

Trixie: Hola Kord

Kord: ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos?

Trixie: En un minuto solo déjame terminar esto –dijo escribiendo en un cuaderno todo lo anterior que había dicho en la narración.

Kord: ¿Qué es?

Trixie: Anotaciones sobre las constelaciones

El troll iba a hablar pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió

Trixie: son estrellas –dijo adivinando la pregunta que el troll iba a hacer

Kord: ¿De dónde son ese tipo de estrellas?

Trixie: De la superficie, por todo lo que eh concluido creo que se ubican en eso que está arriba a lo que llaman "cielo". Eli dice que aparecen en la noche pero cuando amanece ya no están, lo cual para mi es ilógico porque ningún ser no viviente puede moverse.

Kord: ¿De qué están hechas esas estrellas?

Trixie: Tiene que ser de algo que las mantenga en el cielo como la gravedad… Quizás en ese dichoso cielo hay fuerza de gravedad la cual las mantiene ahí, ¡Já! Otra razón por la cual las estrellas no se pueden mover si en el cielo hay fuerza de gravedad no hay manera de que las estrellas se puedan "desaparecer" –dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos

Kord: Creo que deberías anotarlo – dijo el troll ya que la chica parecía a ver ganado un concurso de ciencias

Trixie: Buena idea- la pelirroja anota- Ahora si podemos ir a jugar videojuegos

Al bajar se encontraron al joven shane dormido en el sofá de seguro estaba cansado por todo eso de las estrellas.

Trixie: AWWW –dijo con ternura al ver al shane dormido como un bebe

Kord: OWWW – el troll estaba decepcionado ese era su sofá de videojuegos

Trixie: Tendremos que jugar mañana

Kord: O… Podemos llevarlo a su habitación y así puedo patear tu trasero

Trixie: Primero, No es mala idea. Segundo jamás lograrás vencerme así que cierra la boca y lleva a Eli a su cuarto

Kord: Si mamá –dijo llevándose al shane como bebe

Trixie: ¡Que este arropadito y todo! –añadió gritando a la escalera

Después de que Kord se llevara a Eli se sentaron a jugar videojuegos como siempre la pelirroja estaba ganando hasta que de repente sonó la alarma del refugio. Era Diablos Nachos lanzando babosas malvadas por todos lados y con un grupo de guardias de Blakk detrás de él, eran pocos pero los ataques eran fuertes. El increíble sonido de la alarma obviamente no pudo evitar despertar al joven líder de la banda.

Eli: ¿Que esperan chicos? ¡Vamos! –dijo cargando a su confiable infierno en su lanzadora

Pronto, Trixie y Kord buscaron sus lanzadoras junto con su arsenal de babosas.

Muchos disparos se podían oír en esa parte de Bajoterra, ¿la pelea ya iba a terminar? Quizás solo estaba empezando

Trixie: ¿Eli que hacemos?-dijo a su líder esperando a que este tuviera un plan

Eli: Pues…disparen

Pronto: ¡Eso ya lo estamos haciendo! –gritó un muy enojado topoide por ser interrumpido en una de sus siestas cortas

Trixie: ¡Esto se acaba ahora! –Dijo ahora una muy enojada Trixie lanzando una babosa tornado la cual se lleve a todo el grupo de Blakk- ¡Para el próximo andén a atacar a sus abuelas!

Kord: Jamás te metas con una pelirroja

Trixie: ¡Estaba así –Dijo haciendo una señal pequeña mostrando lo poco que estaba de ganarle al troll- Así de poco de terminar de patearle el trasero a Kord!

Eli: Ya vamos al refugio

Todos montaron sus mecas bestias y se fueron

Al llegar el shane estaba esperando la conclusión de la pelirroja o mejor dicho esperando la razón de la cual las estrellas tienen que ver con el amor. Este decidió subir a la habitación de la pelirroja.

Eli: Hey Trix –dijo pasando a la habitación de la pelirroja

Ella estaba en una mesa escribiendo lo que había descubierto de las estrellas.

Trixie: Hey –saludo simplemente

Eli: Vengo a saber tu respuesta

Trixie: ¿Lo de las estrellas con el amor?

Eli asiente

Trixie: Bueno, descubrí que mi argumento era cierto –dijo levantándose y sentándose en forma de mariposa sobre su cama- las estrellas no pueden "irse"-señala con sus dedos- por sí mismas, ya que si están en el cielo tiene que haber algo que las mantenga ahí. Llegue a concluir que las que las mantienen arriba es la fuerza de la gravedad ya que deben estar hechas de plasma para que irradien esa luz brillante. La comparación con el amor es –suspira- El amor es como una estrella, no siempre puedes verla pero sabes que siempre están ahí –dijo con una sonrisa soñadora

Eli: Sigo sin entender lo del amor – dijo un tanto sonrojado por los nervios de lo que podría salir de su boca

Trixie: Bueno…Mi… Mi amor hacia ti es como una estrella –dijo tragando saliva por la tención- no siempre te lo demuestro pero… sabes que siempre te amo

Lalalala lo she a veces me pongo tan cursi pero para mi esta lendo:33 no se ustedes :33 Debo agradecerle a la información de las estrellas a…. WIKIPEDIA, santa Wikipedia dios te bendiga xDDD ok no pero bue


	3. Chapter 3

El shane había quedado impactado por la confesión de su amiga, él no podía negar que tenía sentimientos por ella pero fue tan inesperado que no tuvo palabras con que responder.

Trixie: ¿No vas a decir nada?

La pelirroja se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, no había respuesta de parte de shane… quizás fue muy pronto.

Eli: Eso… fue realmente muy bonito de tu parte Trixie –dice un tanto sonrojado- No sabía lo que sentías hacia mi… en realidad nunca me imaginé que tu darías el primer paso

Trixie: Esto es decepcionante – sinceró

Eli: ¿Qué?

Trixie: Es mejor que te vayas Eli

Eli: Pero…-fue interrumpido

Trixie: Tengo cosas que hacer –dijo al sentarse en una silla dándole la espalda al Shane- Quiero estar sola

Eli: Pero Trixie yo… - fue interrumpido nuevamente

Trixie: Dije que quería estar sola – esta vez había subido un poco el tono de voz

Eli: Buenas noches Trix – dijo resignado y marchándose

Después de que el Shane se marchara no pudo evitar lágrimas en sus ojos ¿llorar resolvería algo? No, pero quería desahogarse en llanto. Decidió solo dormir esperaba que al despertar todo lo que había pasado esa noche había quedado en el olvido.

Ya era de mañana la pelirroja despertó un poco más tarde que todos, cuando se levantó cepillo sus dientes y bajo. Al llegar al primer piso noto que todos estaban en silencio y la miraban con una cara extraña.

Trixie: ¿Qué?

Kord: Buen día Trixie – decidió no dejar hablando sola a la pelirroja

Trixie: Buen día… creo – camina a la cocina donde estaba pronto haciendo sándwiches

Pronto: ¿Quieres un sándwich? –ofreció con una sonrisa agradable

Este día se está poniendo algo extraño – pensó la pelirroja

Trixie: Claro –toma el sándwich y va a la sala

Kord: ¿Cómo estás?

Trixie: ¿Qué les pasa hoy?-pregunto ignorando la pregunta del troll

Kord: ¿a qué te refieres?

Trixie: Se están comportando extraño, Pronto no hace comida con insectos, te comportas muy educado y ¿Dónde demonios esta Eli?

Kord: Salió con su arsenal a entrenar esta mañana –dijo- antes de que te levantaras –añadió para poder comer uno de los sándwiches de su plato

Después de pasar una larga hora de silencio incomodo, Trixie subió a su cuarto se puso su habitual ropa y bajo otra vez.

Trixie: Vuelvo en un rato

Dijo la pelirroja al poner su cámara que estaba en la mesa en el bolso que ella llevaba.

Kord: ¿A dónde vas?

Trixie: Por ahí –dijo y con esto se fue en su meca

Todos se estaban comportando extraño el día de hoy, no quería estar en el refugio se sentía incomoda. Estaba andando con su meca grabando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pasando cerca de una gran roca se escuchaba un llanto parecía una niña, la pelirroja no dudo en bajar de su meca y averiguar de dónde provenía el llanto.

Al revisar tras la gran roca estaba una niña de ojos grises y cabello de color amarillo dorado de más o menos 7 años de edad. La pelirroja no tardo en agacharse y sentarse junto a la niña para preguntar.

Trixie: ¿Por qué lloras pequeña? –pregunto con un tono de voz dulce

-Me he perdido, no sé dónde están mis padres –dijo levantando el rostro para mirar a la joven de 15 años

Trixie: No tienes por qué llorar –animó- te ayudare a encontrar a tus padres –dijo embozando una sonrisa

- ¿Lo prometes?

Trixie: claro –dijo- pero antes debes decirme tu nombre

- Soy Clementine

Trixie: Que nombre tan lindo, ven Clem vamos al refugio donde vivo – dijo levantándose y subiendo a su meca

Clementine: Claro –sonrió subiendo a la meca junto a Trixie- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

Trixie: Soy Trixie –dijo dándole una última sonrisa para poder arrancar su meca bestia

Al llegar al refugio se le hicieron 11:30 am, cuando entro noto que el shane ya había llegado, no se atrevió a hablar con el siquiera a saludarlo así que decidió ignorar su presencia en esa sala.

Trixie: Chicos, encontré a una niña en el bosque –dijo poniendo a Clementine en frente de ella- Ella es Clementine y se perdió, la cuidaremos mientras intentamos comunicarnos con sus padres –comunico generalmente

Kord: Hola pequeña, soy Kord

Clementine: ¡Wow eres un troll de las cavernas! –exclamo emocionada

Pronto: Es un honor para ti conocerme pequeña, yo soy ¡Pronto! El magnifico

Clementine: Oh… ¿entonces eres un mago? –pregunto inocente

Pronto: Bueno… No pero… soy magnifico

Clementine: Hablaremos de eso luego – soltó una pequeña risita

Kord: Me agrada esta niña –dijo cargándola en brazos para luego bajarla

Eli: -se levanta del sofá- Hola yo soy Eli, un gusto en conocerte

Clementine: Hola –saludo- ¿eres un shane no? Esperen… ¿son la banda de shane?

Trixie: Si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Clementine: Tienen la estrella de los shane

Trixie: que observadora

Clementine: Gracias… me gustan las estrellas

Trixie: Yo estoy empezando a odiarlas –dijo mirando de reojo a Eli

Eli: Trix –fue interrumpido por pisadas rapidas subiendo la escalera, era Trixie

Eli no dudo en subir a la habitación de la pelirroja tras de ella. Al llegar al segundo piso se atrevió a entrar a la habitación de la pelirroja sin permiso.

Trixie se encontraba despalda sentada en su escritorio

Eli: ¿Estas bien?

Trixie: ¿No sabes tocar?

Eli: Yo pregunte primero

Trixie: Yo después

Eli: Eso ya lo sé

Trixie: Yo también lo sabía – la pelirroja sonaba como si supiera todas las respuestas ofensivas

Eli: No quiero que estemos así… ¿puedes perdonarme?

Trixie: ¿Al menos sabes lo que hiciste?

Eli: No… pero fuera lo que fuera de todas maneras quiero tu perdón

Trixie: Estamos bien –dijo Trixie sin darse vuelta

Eli: No te creo – dijo acercándose-

Trixie: Créeme

Eli: ¿Estas bien? –volvió a preguntar pero esta vez poniendo una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y se paro

Trixie: Estoy bien, no me toques –dijo saliendo de su habitación

**Esta vez esta largo para que no me arranquen la cabeza D: Otra vez la pregunta:33…oh por cierto Tatrix si eres mi madre… ¿Me das dinero para comprar las lanzadoras de juguete de bajoterra? Ándale que mi cumple es pronto mamá :33, También quiero decir que yo pensaba que Batman era solo uno pero bueno según los comentarios son como 5 Batman o más, me pasan el número de sus Batiteléfonos? XD ok no Pregunta:¿Cuál es su babosa preferida? La mía es dirigible es tan hermosa OMG dirigible te amo u.u No lo toquen es mío**


	4. Chapter 4

¿La pelirroja estaba molesta? Sí, ¿Por qué? Ella había confesado todo su amor mientras que el shane solo se quedó mudo.

La pelirroja solo bajo a la sala para estar con Clementine, después bajo el Eli, Trixie ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo estaba enfadada.

Kord al notar la tención decidió hablar.

Kord: y Clementine… ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

Clementine: Sarah y Mark Skyler

Pronto: ¿Cómo te perdiste?

Clementine: Bueno mi padre es paisajistas y mi madre es artista así que fuimos al bosque para ver los paisajes y para que la inspiración de mamá "fluyera" pero yo solo quería estar con mis padres pero ellos no tenían tiempo…como siempre-dijo con tristeza soltando un suspiro- así que me fui alejando hasta que los perdí de vista.

Eli: y entonces empezaste a llorar…

Clementine: ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer?

Eli: No lo sé… ¿gritar?

Clementine: Cierra la boca – la niña tenía su carácter cuando alguien la hacía sentir extraña- ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

Trixie: Ven Clem, vas a dormir en mi cuarto –dijo subiendo las escaleras

Clementine la sigue hasta su cuarto.

En el cuarto de Trixie

Las chicas se sientan para charlar

Trixie: ¿Cuántos años tienes, Clem?

Clementine: 7… dime Trixie… ¿Qué te hizo ese chico?-ella parecía estar muy interesada ya que puso el tema inesperadamente

Trixie: Bueno, yo… Yo le dije mis sentimientos y pues el… bueno el solo dijo que era muy dulce de mi parte… eso realmente me molesto – dijo con un tono amargo

Clementine: ¿Lo dejaste terminar al hablar?

Trixie: Bueno… no pero…

Clementine: ¿Cómo sabes lo que iba a decir?

Holo:3 lo siento esta muy corto y nada interesante pero estoy algo atareada, primero tengo clases de violin y tengo que practicar, tengo clases de ingles e italiano y tengo que hacer un resumen de la historia del ingles -_- y tengo examen de que es la biblioteca y no tengo la clase… ESTOY TAN PERO TAN ATORADA QUE ME DISPARARIA xDD okno pero necesito relajarme xDD pregunta del dia :3 : ¿Cómo se llaman? Sho me llamo Anna, pero me dicen Scailer xdd larga historia xD


	5. Chapter 5

Trixie: No sabía lo que iba a decir – acepto su error

Clementine: Anda –dijo animando a la pelirroja

Trixie: ¿A qué?

Clementine: Ve por tu hombre – rió

Trixie: No lo sé… y ¿si él ahora es que no me hará caso y me ignorara?

Clementine: y… ¿si lo averiguas?

Trixie: ¿No vas a dejar de fastidiar hasta que lo haga, no?

Clementine: Ya me conoces – sonrió

Trixie: Bien – sale de la habitación

Al salir se encuentra con el shane entrando a su habitación, el acaba de entrar así que tuvo que tocar a su puerta Eli solo respondió con un "Quien es" a lo cual ella respondió "Soy yo" siguiendo el típico juego dijo "¿Quién es yo?" "Soy Max Jackson… soy Trixie" el respondió con un "adelante"

Trixie entra a la habitación y lo encuentra sentado en un escritorio, él estaba despaldas así que tuvo que tocarle el hombro y hacerlo girar ya que estaba sentado en una silla rotadora

Eli: ¿Qué ocurre Trixie?

Trixie: Pues… Bueno- la pelirroja trago un poco de saliva estaba algo ¿nerviosa?- Cuando, ya sabes… estábamos hablando lo de las estrellas la primera vez, tu ¿ibas a decirme algo más?

Eli: ¿Dejaras que termine de hablar? –sonrió

Trixie: Bueno, sí –se sentó en la cama- Puedes empezar

Eli: Bien –dijo acomodándose para poder mirarla a los ojos- Mi amor es como una estrella, no siempre puedes verme pero sabes que siempre estoy ahí, aunque a veces no brille. Trate de construir las paredes para protegerte para cuando yo no esté a tu alrededor para cuidarte. Yo también te amo –concluyo dándole un beso en los labios

Holo:3 bueno ya esta esté cap y Crixar… SI ESCRIBES EN MAYUSCULA SIENTO QUE ME GRITAS RELAJA EL PAPO xDDDD, después les explicare porque de Anna pase a Scailer larga y chistosa historia xD pregunta: ¿Tienen alguna pregunta? xDDD no sé qué preguntar xDDD


	6. Chapter 6

Trixie: No sabía lo que iba a decir – acepto su error

Clementine: Anda –dijo animando a la pelirroja

Trixie: ¿A qué?

Clementine: Ve por tu hombre – rió

Trixie: No lo sé… y ¿si él ahora es que no me hará caso y me ignorara?

Clementine: y… ¿si lo averiguas?

Trixie: ¿No vas a dejar de fastidiar hasta que lo haga, no?

Clementine: Ya me conoces – sonrió

Trixie: Bien – sale de la habitación

Al salir se encuentra con el shane entrando a su habitación, el acaba de entrar así que tuvo que tocar a su puerta Eli solo respondió con un "Quien es" a lo cual ella respondió "Soy yo" siguiendo el típico juego dijo "¿Quién es yo?" "Soy Max Jackson… soy Trixie" el respondió con un "adelante"

Trixie entra a la habitación y lo encuentra sentado en un escritorio, él estaba despaldas así que tuvo que tocarle el hombro y hacerlo girar ya que estaba sentado en una silla rotadora

Eli: ¿Qué ocurre Trixie?

Trixie: Pues… Bueno- la pelirroja trago un poco de saliva estaba algo ¿nerviosa?- Cuando, ya sabes… estábamos hablando lo de las estrellas la primera vez, tu ¿ibas a decirme algo más?

Eli: ¿Dejaras que termine de hablar? –sonrió

Trixie: Bueno, sí –se sentó en la cama- Puedes empezar

Eli: Bien –dijo acomodándose para poder mirarla a los ojos- Mi amor es como una estrella, no siempre puedes verme pero sabes que siempre estoy ahí, aunque a veces no brille. Trate de construir las paredes para protegerte para cuando yo no esté a tu alrededor para cuidarte. Yo también te amo –concluyo dándole un beso en los labios

Holo:3 bueno ya esta esté cap y Crixar… SI ESCRIBES EN MAYUSCULA SIENTO QUE ME GRITAS RELAJA EL PAPO xDDDD, después les explicare porque de Anna pase a Scailer larga y chistosa historia xD pregunta: ¿Tienen alguna pregunta? xDDD no sé qué preguntar xDDD


	7. Chapter 7

Clementine: ¡TENIA RAZON! Haz perdido grandote – dijo saliendo detrás de la puerta de Eli.

Ella había escuchado toda la conversación junto a Kord, habían apostado si Eli confesaría o callaría pero como siempre… Las niñas pequeñas tienen la razón.

Kord: ¿Cómo es que una niña de 7 años puede joderme?

Clementine: Esa es una mala palabra –acusó con su dedo

Kord: No lo es… es… se puede decir que es una forma de expresión – se defendió

Trixie: Hijos de sus mamás –susurro para ella

Kord: mm ¿puedo oírte sabes?- insinuó a Trixie

Trixie: Esperaba que oyeras

Eli: ¿Qué hacen detrás de las puertas?

Clementine: ._. Tengo 7 años… tengo curiosidad – se defendió haciendo ojitos inocentes

Kord: Yo los shippeo ¿Cuenta cómo excusa?

Eli y Trixie: No ._.

Clementine

Esta corto, nada interesante y aburrido. Como dije tengo varias actividades y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Hago lo que puedo perdón:c. K' Dash00 si te quiero:33. :

F: Si te transformaras en una babosa, ¿de qué especie serías? Sería una enigma *O*


End file.
